Who Are You?: Rewritten
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: REWRITE! Rachel Dare is a mysterious force to be reckoned with. Using powers she isn't supposed to have as the Oracle of Delphi just deepens the mystery. Obsessing over the mystery wasn't her summer plans but it seems that nothing goes her way anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Okay so here is my first rewrite chapter. Tell me if you like this one! Here we go! Presenting the remake of 'Who Are You?'**

Who Are You?

"Dad…are you out of your mind?" I had asked, questioning my father's sanity. He had looked at me as if I was stupid, which I was far from before rolling his eyes. Even doing that he had still managed to look like a pompous ass.

Figures.

"Rachel, your father is correct. It is time to find a suitable heir to his fortune and only someone of the upper circle is appropriate for you. Your father is only looking out for your future" my mother (really stepmother but I never got any information on that touchy subject) had said.

I had rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I was really not in the mood for this. Here I was, not able to go hang out with my friends. Not my immortal and strange friends but my mortal friends.

I had been planning to hang out with them for months since my strange friends had strangely enough cut me off. Even _he_ didn't come to see me much often. I hadn't had a vision in days, also. No dreams, no nothing.

I decided to keep my mind on the present problem.

"So you're trying to set me up with rich boys? Dad…this is the 21st century. There are no arranged marriages anymore. And…I don't date. I can't" I said, without elaborating. And of course, not knowing the circumstances and that it was the truth, they disregarded me completely.

And that's how I found myself walking into my dad's penthouse to see one of the most well known and richest moron heirs on the face of the planet, Eric Portland.

Let the gods strike me dead.

I had met Eric several times before. He was a jerk. The first time I had met him, I was 5 and he was 7. He had called me a dirt licking plebian. I doubt he knew what the word even meant. Probably heard it from his father.

The second time I was 11 and he was 13. He called me a dirt licking and ugly plebian. That insult put him on my 'To Kill' list. I had hoped I would never have to meet him again. That was not the case unfortunately.

The third time I was 14 and he was 16. He called me a dirt licking plebian that had some potential if I did something with my quote rat nest that was on top of my head unquote.

And the last time I had seen him I was 15 and he was 17. He had called me a pretty girl who would be able to reach her full potential if she would only get rid of her plebian friends.

And I'm sure that he still doesn't know what the word 'plebian' even means!

And right at that moment I wasn't dressed to speak to Erica and he knew it. He stared as my frizzy hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. I was sweaty and pale. My jeans were written and painted on and had various holes in them. My sneakers were drawn on and I wore a baggy t-shirt. The canvases under my arm completed my so-called plebian image.

"Uh…hi, Eric! Could you give me, like, 10 minutes?" I asked, standing in the doorway awkwardly. Our housekeeper, Harriet, who was only 22, was stifling her hysterical laughter. I glared at her playfully before running to my bedroom. I screamed. There sitting on my bed was Apollo.

"What the hell!" I shrieked. Harriet ran down the hallway to see me and Eric wasn't far behind. I slammed the door shut before they could see my boss and locked it. They'd be able to hear but thank God they wouldn't see him.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Apollo sent me a lazy grin before moving his sunglasses to sit on top of his head. He took my arm and pulled me onto the bed to sit next to him before placing my head in his lap before stroking my hair. I looked at the nutcase on my bed.

"I was bored and I stopped working to say hello. Do I need a reason to say hello to my Oracle?" Apollo asked. I glared at him in annoyance.

"You do if you ignored me for the majority of the summer. Go away, Apollo. I was in the middle of something" I said. Apollo's eyes burned in anger as I reminded him of my 'date'. His hand froze on my hair.

"You're not really allowed to date. Or have children or marry. You do know that right?" Apollo whispered in a dangerous voice. I nodded and leaned up to look him full in the face.

"I tried to get that through my father's head. That didn't really go to well. They seem to believe that arranged marriage is still openly accepted" I said. Apollo sneered before running a hand through his golden tresses.

"Well, we'll need to straighten that out, babe. Because you belong to _me_. Your soul is mine and it will be mine even after you die. You will not be going to the Underworld" Apollo snapped. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was serious. I could tell. There was that glow around him when he was about to go into his godly form. And I didn't want to be blinded or whatever.

"Isn't that a little…morbid, Apollo?" I asked. His blue eyes flashed to look at me and he waved his hand and the door slammed open. Harriet and Eric were staring in shock as to who it was. Eavesdroppers.

"No…it isn't. Because it's the truth. Eric Portland?" Apollo demanded without taking his eyes off of me. Eric sneered.

"What do you want plebian?" he demanded. Something in me snapped. Okay, you can call _me_ a plebian but to call _Apollo_, the god of the sun, bad poetry, and music was something else entirely. I had to tackle him to prevent him from destroying Eric.

So, I ended up in a very uncomfortable position.

I was straddling my boss…let the gods strike me dead! Harriet was giggling again and I sneered.

"He's not a plebian, stupid! I doubt you know what a plebian _is_. Eric beat it! I don't want to date you and I don't care _what_ my dad says. You're a jerk and you're an idiot for calling Apollo that" I snapped. The name 'Apollo' made Harriet and Eric freeze.

"Apollo as in…" she trailed off. Apollo sat up and pulled me off him and placed me next to him.

"Apollo Us. Now beat it!" Apollo hissed. Eric backed away and Apollo suddenly switched back from vengeful god form to laid back and crazy boss. And that change made Eric run for the hills.

"Apollo…leave. Now. I'm serious" I said. Apollo looked at me and his eyes were dangerous. He stood up and grabbed my canvases and my bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and took the canvases under his arm.

"Fine, I'm leaving" he grinned. But his eyes held warning. I wouldn't budge and he grabbed my wrist.

"You…you will come now or gods so help me…I will send you into one of the most painful prophecies _ever_. And I'm not kidding. Percy is waiting by the docks. Come _on_" he commanded. I glared at him and shrugged.

"See if I care."

I was probably going to die if Harriet wasn't there. She was watching with utter confusion. Apollo turned to her.

"Harriet, is it? Tell Rachel's father that she is with the Olympian Corporation heirs and heiresses. Rachel as your patron…you-know-what, I command you to come on. You are my Oracle and you will do as I say" Apollo commanded. Oh…well that was a direct command. I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine! Harriet, don't say a word to dad about where I'm going but tell him Apollo Us kicked Eric Portland out. I'll see you later" I said, giving up. Apollo grinned and walked out of the room. Harriet grabbed my arm. She was worried.

"He's basically kidnapping you. Why did you listen to him?" Harriet asked. Apollo was standing by the door getting impatient.

"Babe, let's go!" he called. I snarled at him.

"Don't call me babe!"

Harriet giggled and I turned back to her.

"Harriet…he'd kill me if I didn't go. He actually ditched work to come get me. And his dad would kill him if he knew" I murmured. Harriet tilted her head.

"You Zachary E Us?" she asked. I tilted my head in confusion but realized what she was saying.

"Uh…sure. I'll see you in a few days, Harriet" I murmured before jogging forward. I didn't speak to Apollo until we were heading to his car from the lobby. It was parked right there in the middle of everything. And a bunch of guys surrounded the Maserati Spyder.

"I hate you, Apollo."

"I know, babe, I know" he grinned. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"_Don't_ call me _babe._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Remember, in this story Thalia **_**isn't**_** a huntress. And Silena and Beckendorf didn't die!**

Chapter 2

"Oh don't be like that, b…Rachel" Apollo sighed. I looked out of the window as we flew across the sky. Thank the gods that I wasn't afraid of heights. My arms were crossed and the only way to describe my expression was pouting.

"Apollo, just because you're the god of the sun doesn't mean that it's okay to drag me from my home because you suddenly feel like you should take the time to talk to me. And anyway, you only pop in to check for prophecies and visions. Well, I haven't had any so can I go back home?" I demanded, in anger. Apollo growled in frustration.

"I came purely because of the fact that my priestess' virtue was in danger. I saw it and like Hades I was going to let that happen" Apollo snapped. I looked at him in surprise and tilted my head.

"I was going to be raped" I concluded. Apollo glared at me and clucked his tongue.

"No shit, Sherlock" he said, sarcastically. I hissed in annoyance.

"Σκάσε, ο Απόλλωνας" I growled in Greek. We resumed silence. See, apparently, Apollo and I are too similar and we clash quite often. Thus, the reason why I despise him at the moment.

"You know, you are _the_ most disrespectful Oracle that I've ever had" he remarked. I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Glad to be of service" I said, quietly. Silence reigned once again until we passed over New York lines.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, quietly as we continued to move north. He looked over at me with a blank expression on his face. He didn't answer right away and I contemplated saying sorry…

"To the north. Ready to apologize?" Apollo asked with a knowing smirk on his face. I turned away from him in annoyance.

"Are you?" I countered. He huffed in annoyance. I sighed, deciding that knowing where I was going was more important than my dignity. But barely.

"Look, I'm sorry!" I snapped. He grinned at me, a full-blown one now.

"What was that?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard. I ran a hand through my frizzy red hair.

"I said I'm sorry" I said, sincerely. Suddenly, Apollo was looking at me through his black sunglasses. I knew that they didn't obscure his vision in the least. It was strange. His stare suddenly made me feel self-conscious. I slid a hand through my overly red hair, inconspicuously.

He continued to stare as we headed onto the ground and into Connecticut. It was now, seriously making me uncomfortably.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" I asked, in a nervous tone that sounded nothing like me. He turned away and looked at the road before turning to watch me again.

"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, bluntly. I couldn't lie to him. I nodded slowly. He tilted his head and looked at me with a strange expression before turning back to the road.

"Why was that so hard to admit? I make you uncomfortable, don't I? With me knowing things before you do. And me ignoring you…I do that for a reason, Rachel. I haven't forgotten. Is that what has you so angry at me?" he asked. I looked at him in annoyance. That wasn't fair. He already knew what I was going to say before I did.

"Yes. What's your divine reasoning?" I demanded. He sighed and shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough. You're going to give a prophecy. And you're not going to prophesize for a hero. I don't know the prophecy. But it's something big. And it could happen at any moment. That's why I brought you with me. It has the gods on edge because I'm positive that it has something to do with…the Titans" Apollo said, quietly.

"I understand" I said. That was the only thing I _could_ say. If it had to do with the Titans then that meant it was important but I was confused.

"Wait…I'm not going to prophesize for a hero. Who am I going to prophesize for then?" I asked. He cast me a glance before pulling into a dock and getting out the car. I got out as well and suddenly the car flew up again into the air. I went to grab my canvases. He picked them up before I could and I managed to grab my bag.

"Me. You're going to prophesize for me" he murmured as we walked towards the dock. At the end was a gleaming white yacht.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood…we'll go there from here. Nico had to sell plots up here for his dad. You know for Olympian Corporation. And Annabeth had to look at a foundation for some building. Percy and Thalia tagged along. Come on. We're late" he said, grimly. I tilted my head and sighed, not even bothering to ask. We walked up the gleaming yacht and my jaw dropped.

Everything looked new. There was bubbling jaccuzi sitting to one side where I could make out a figure sitting underneath. Annabeth was sitting towards the side in a grey cover up. She was sitting right next to it, looking like she was counting. Grover sat next to her. Thalia was soaking in the sun and Nico had on a hoodie and dark jeans…wow.

"Hello, my friends!" Apollo said with a grin on his face. It looked strange. He looked worried underneath it all. Maybe I can just feel how he's feeling because I'm the Oracle. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Apollo? Hi Apollo!" Thalia said, with a grin on her face. She launched herself at her brother and he hugged her before giving a thumbs up to Nico and Annabeth. Annabeth waved hello, never stopping her count. A hand stuck out…

Suddenly, he came up. Percy Jackson.

The guy who I have never gotten over. Great…

And apparently Apollo knew that. He glared at Percy who stared in shock. Apollo wiped the glare off his face and gave Percy an easy yet still tense smile.

"Hi Percy" I said, quietly. Annabeth smiled at me. She's only smiling because she knows I can't date anymore…

"Hi Rachel! Hi Apollo. Ready to set sail for Camp Half Blood?" Percy asked with a smile. Apollo nodded once before sitting himself down. He propped my canvases next to an empty chair that I prepared to sit in when a hand clamped around my wrist.

"Hold it!"

I looked up to see Silena watching me with a smile. Wow…I hadn't seen Silena since her almost death at the battle of the Titans as we had dubbed it.

"Uh…hi, Silena. Is there a problem?" I asked. Silena looked quickly at Apollo and I couldn't help but turn. He was blankly staring at me, as if waiting for me to burst into prophecy.

"Would you stop that?" I demanded. He gave me a cocky grin and rolled his eyes at me being uncomfortable.

"Not until you give the prophecy" he responded. Silena sighed and pulled me up. She turned back to Apollo who looked a little shocked at my sudden remove-ment from his gaze.

"She'll be returned soon, Apollo. I just have to talk to her. Girl talk" Silena said. That seemed to shut Apollo up. It even made him shudder…I'll need to remember that.

Deathly terrified of girl talk. Wimp.

Silena dragged me below deck and into a room. It was big and had racks of clothing. Female clothing on the right and male clothing on the left. There were rows of suits and then towards the end was a bunch of casual clothes and bathing suits on the end. Suddenly, Silena turned towards me with an almost predatory look on her face.

"You need a shower. And new clothes. And my mom's shampoo and…you need a _makeover_" Silena said, excitedly. That's when I got nervous. I backed up a little and slumped against the door.

"Uh…Silena…I don't think this is a good idea. I don't really know you so well and…" I trailed off at the look Silena was giving me. She smiled then as I shut up.

"Look, your hair is frizzy, you smell like sweat, your face is overwhelmed by freckles and I swear you look as pale as snow" she started. I rolled my eyes.

"Well thanks for the self esteem boost" I said, cutting her off. She lifted her hand and started to shift through the dresses before she found a good one. I only knew because she stopped and stepped in front of it to hide it from me.

"I wasn't finished. You're really attractive and you have great boobs that you hide underneath giant t-shirts. Something must be changed. And that's going to start today. I mean, it's not everyday that you have a god checking you out" Silena said, wiggling her eyebrows. I blushed deeply and glared.

"Apollo was _not_ checking me out. He does it because I feel uncomfortable every time he _does_ look at me. And it doesn't suggest that I need a makeover. I can't even date. Thank you very much" I snapped. Silena glared at me and suddenly she had that whole 'Aphrodite' thing going on with her. I shuddered.

"You will wear what I leave you. You will do your best to flirt with Apollo. Who do you think made that stupid law? Apollo hasn't had a date in a year. Mom told me! Because he keeps mooning after _you_. So get it together! And go take a shower" she commanded. I sighed and she squealed and picked up the dress she had picked out. She hid it behind her back and pushed me towards a bathroom before hanging the dress inside. She pointed towards the shower and a bottle of shampoo.

"Get ready. I'll be back with makeup!" she squealed, listlessly.

And that's how I ended up in a white robe with Silena applying pink lipstick on my lips. My eyelids were already golden and I had strappy silver heels on. I had a bunch of silver necklaces and earrings in front of me. Silena attached the bronze sun earrings on my ears. They dangled and touched my cheekbones. She wrapped a bunch of silver and bronze necklaces around my neck.

"Okay…beautiful. Now let me finish your hair and we'll be done" she smiled. She took my hair down and we it. The frizz fell away and it went silkily to my elbows. She smiled at my shocked expression. It was beautiful. My hair was bronze in color and it was…wow.

"Wow…thank you, Silena" I whispered, looking at my reflection. My freckles weren't as obvious like this. Silena stood and gave me the dress.

"Put it on and I'll be upstairs. Good luck" Silena grinned before leaving. As she left I inspected the dress. It was really pretty.

It was a halter-top with an open back. It had a pleated bust and was a bandage dress. I slipped it on, expecting to be barely able to even walk in it. It wasn't that hard. And going to Clarion Academy gave me practice with heels. We weren't allowed to wear anything else.

As I walked out of the room I wondered what exactly was the point. And why Silena thought that Apollo was mooning at me. I walked onto the deck with a slight smile on my face. Silena looked up from her magazine and grinned at me. Annabeth smiled as well. Thalia looked at me with a look of approval. Percy nodded once, acknowledging my new look. Nico smirked as if he knew exactly why I had my makeover done in the first place.

And Apollo…I will forever savor his reaction. He stared with an open mouth and lifted his sunglasses. His eyes were wide and I fixed him with an intense stare.

"Would you stop that?" he hissed through clenched teeth. Oh my gods! I didn't think he'd react _that_ badly. I tilted my head, feigning innocence.

"Stop what?" I asked, challenging him. He stood up and stalked up to me. We were chest to chest now.

"Staring at me" he snapped. I sneered at him and rolled my eyes. And for good measure I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" I asked, half snarling. He grabbed me by the shoulder and stared down at me.

"What is your problem? I've never had a priestess more disobedient, annoying, selfish…" he trailed off and froze. I was freezing up. I couldn't move.

"What did you _say_?" my voice, growing raspy as I spoke. The demigods understood what was happening and watched with the wide eyes. Thunder sounded through the air and the air smelled of death. The oceans crashed harshly. The Big Three seemed eager to hear this prophecy.

"What is your problem?" Apollo asked more slowly. And then my vision erupted into a sickly green. And it was different this time…

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, my lord_" I said, in a raspy voice. I knew what I was saying. And it was strange. It was so weird…

"Recite the prophecy, Oracle" Apollo said, diligently. I tilted my head.

"_The god of the bright star of the day shall fall for a prophetess, I say. A mere mortal who can see through the Fog. Shall it end in joy or a sorrowful sob? May it be the Oracle's last stand? Or will the gods disband? To solve this problem of both the Earth and Star, on this quest they shall go far. The girl of bells is the key. To immortality for the Oracle for eternity. By the killer of Kronos, her blood must be shed. Or the heart of the sun shall become dead. This is the prophecy of the very sun. And in history, itself, it is written and done_" I rasped out. I remembered every word and then I shuddered.

And everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 3

I woke up to a comfortable heat on me. I looked up to see Apollo touching my face. I jerked up and breathed heavily. I clutched onto him tightly, not letting go and throwing away all my dignity. I sobbed into his shirt and he looked down at me in shock but he wrapped his arms around me anyway.

"I…I…know the prophecy. I…I _remember_" I sobbed, my breath hitching. I looked up to see Apollo looking at me with darkened eyes. He nodded and turned to Percy who was looking stricken.

"By Kronos' killer her blood must be shed" he whispered, as if asking a question. Even though he wasn't I nodded and Apollo looked at him with serious eyes.

"I have to go. The gods are going to commune. Bring Rachel straight to Camp Half-Blood. No stopping…at all" Apollo said, carefully. He gingerly placed me on the chair, as I curled up. He knelt next to me and moved my hair from my face.

"Rachel…" he murmured. I didn't respond. I couldn't. I was in so much pain. The rush of magic had caused immense pain. Knowing what the prophecy said caused a great strain on my body. The prophecy was magic and there was so much of it!

"Rachel…Delphi…" he whispered. I looked up and he touched my forehead and magic rushed through me.

"Yes, Apollo?" I asked, through the pain. He looked at me with dark eyes as he realized what was wrong with me.

"You're in pain. Ask for help. Pray to me or someone. Any god. Because when you're in pain, I'm in pain" he said, quietly. I nodded, weakly and clasped my hand together and closed my eyes.

"In the name of Gaia…with the power invested in me…heal my pain. Please…" I whispered as the words floated towards me. My skin took on a golden gleam and Apollo stared at me in shock as the skin turned bronze. He stood up and glared at the demigods.

"Protect her with your lives. She may not die…if she dies, I die, if I die, the sun dies, if the sun dies, so does the Earth. She may not die" he repeated. They nodded and he leaned down as if to whisper something in my ear. He pressed his lips to my forehead and backed away.

"Apollo…don't leave me. It hurts!" I moaned, in agony. Suddenly, the calming magic that I had called on washed over me and I breathed in relief. But the pain was only dulled. He touched my head and the pain disappeared. He sighed and ran a hand through his head, nervously.

"Rachel…I have to go. I have to leave right now. I promise I'll be back but I have to go tell them the prophecy in full detail" he explained. I nodded and he sighed. He slapped his hands together and rubbed them until they shown gold. He placed them on me and then waved his hand over the entire deck.

"You'll be fine for a few hours. I'll see you later. See you, Delphi. Percy, with my magic the boat will go faster. Remember, you die if she's in any less than perfect state" Apollo said, warningly. He disappeared in a flash of light…

I woke up to someone carrying me. Nico was carrying me and I was surprised. He was about a year younger than me, about 16.

"We're at Camp Half-Blood. We're about to enter the gates" he murmured. He touched the gate and it glowed an unearthly and nightmarish black and we passed through. As I passed through it glowed a bronze color. Chiron was watching us with dark eyes and all the demigods seemed to realize what was going on.

Going through the gates exposed me to magic. And there was one magic calling out to mine. And it was from a specific group of demigods.

"Apollo's children…take me to them" I gasped in pain. Nico looked down at me in shock and I decided to take matters into my own hands. I fell out of his arms and stumbled towards the closest. It was a little girl of 6. She had his golden hair and green eyes that were so vibrant they looked like the Oracle's.

"Hello, little one" I murmured, falling to my knees in front of her. She looked at me in surprise and one of the older ones looked protective of her.

"Hi…are you Rachel?" she asked. I nodded and touched her hand. Her magic was potent and was the most like Apollo's.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, quietly. The little girl stepped closer to me and she touched my head.

"Daddy talks about you all the time. He says that you're very nice and funny and you like children. He said my eyes remind me of yours. Are you sick?" the little girl asked, proudly. I nodded once.

"I am also the Oracle of Delphi. And I just made a painful prophecy that has to do with your dad. I…I don't have enough energy to call him here right now. What is your name?" I asked, suddenly. She grinned at me.

"My name is Eliana" she said, grinning. I froze and looked at her. For some reason, I knew exactly what the name meant.

"Apollo named you. Your name means daughter of the sun. He would never name any child something like that. You must be something special. Eliana…will you help me call on Apollo?" I whispered. She nodded once and grabbed my hands.

"I did that once. Monsters were after me and I prayed for someone to help me. And…he came out of nowhere and he killed them with a sword. It was really cool" she smiled. I smiled, weakly back. I closed my eyes.

"Say the words with me…In the name of the sun…" I prompted.

"In the name of the sun" she said.

"I call on thee, Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."

"I call on thee, Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."

"May you heed the call of your prophetess and deliver her from pain and suffering."

"May you heed the call of your daughter and deliver your prophetess from her pain and suffering. Καθώς προσευχόμαστε πρέπει να είναι. Στο όνομα της αρχέγονης θεάς σας μαντείο, Γαία της Γης, εκτός από χρησμό σας από τον εαυτό της. Έτσι λέω έτσι πρέπει να είναι και στην ιστορία γίνεται" she stated in Greek. I stared at her in shock.

"What did you just pray?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and with a sharp light Apollo stood there. Eliana's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"DADDY!" she screeched. She launched herself at him, making me fall to the ground. He caught her and hugged her.

"How did I end up here? I was just…Eliana did you make weird commands in Greek again?" demanded Apollo. She grinned and shrugged. She looked at Rachel.

"Rachel's sick. So, I called on her former goddess to help her, Gaia. Gaia helped me get you here, I think" Eliana explained. Apollo nodded and without letting Eliana down walked over to me and helped me up.

"Thank you, Eliana…Apollo, it'd be great if you permanently healed me already, thanks" I snapped, in annoyance. Eliana touched my forehead and tilted her head.

"Daddy can't heal you. Your brain is adjusting to the memory of the prophecy. It's a powerful prophecy so it takes time. I think…" she said, trailing off. I frowned and looked at her.

"What are you?" I demanded. She grinned and tilted her head.

"She is my most gifted child. She is the daughter of light, the sun, truth, healing, and music. I'm not sure why she is like that. Her mother died in childbirth so she had been wandering by herself before I found her. I claimed her as my daughter from the moment she was born" Apollo said. I looked Eliana in the eye and jolted as the Oracle forced her way out. I leaned up and kissed her on the forehead.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi…child of the light, you are gifted. Help me see…help me. I'm dying…help the Earth…help me. We have gone astray…oh help me…please help Terra. Help me…_ _Βοήθησέ με! Παρακαλώ βοηθήστε με!__"_ I rasped out in pain. Eliana stared at me with wide eyes and she cringed as I broke out into tears. Everything was blurring and I clutched my head and suddenly, one of my eyes weren't glowing. I convulsed and Apollo looked at me in shock.

"I…Gods…I'm going to vomit" I choked out before I emptied my breakfast onto Apollo's shoes. He stared in shock and then let out a shout that made Eliana gasp.

"γαμώ το!"

**Translation: **

Καθώς προσευχόμαστε πρέπει να είναι. Στο όνομα της αρχέγονης θεάς σας μαντείο, Γαία της Γης, εκτός από χρησμό σας από τον εαυτό της. Έτσι λέω έτσι πρέπει να είναι και στην ιστορία γίνεται

As we pray it shall be. In the name of the primordial goddess of your Oracle, Gaia of the Earth, save your Oracle from herself. So I say it so shall it be and in history it is done.

_Βοήθησέ με!_

Help me!

_Παρακαλώ βοηθήστε με!_

Please help me!

γαμώ το!

Fuck


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. You know…I think this gets a little…steamy. Not actions wise but some conversation are a little…eh…you'll see.**

Chapter 4

I woke up once again but not in the arms of someone else. I was on a soft feathery bed. It was dark outside and someone was sitting on the bed and someone else was in my arms. I looked down to see a head of golden curls. Eliana. Fingers were carding through my hair, comfortably.

"You're up…I didn't expect you to wake up until tomorrow morning."

I turned my head slowly and looked into the dark ocean colored eyes of Apollo. He gave me a weak smile and he pulled his fingers from my hair. I refrained from telling him how sad I was from the lost fingers.

"Why did you think that?" I asked, turning back on my side, wrapping my arms around Eliana, even tighter.

"You made a brutal prophecy. It hurt. I know it did" Apollo answered, quietly. I nodded in agreement and laid my head down on the pillow again.

"Apollo. That prophecy…we can't let it happen. You know that…right?" I whispered, quietly, allowing myself to spin up a stupid fantasy. A fantasy where he might want the prophecy to come true.

"I know that. But prophecies can not be avoided. _Especially _one as potent as that one" he said, mysteriously. Suddenly, a childish groan was heard and I looked down at Eliana as she shifted closer to me. I turned with Eliana in my arms until I was facing him. He was lying down, his head propped up on hand. Eliana was the only thing between us.

"When did Eliana come? I've never seen her before" I murmured, quietly. He gave me a sad smile.

"You wouldn't have. She's been Artemis for the past 2 years. She is one of my most precious people. She was too gifted to have been running around camp during the war. She could've gotten hurt. Eliana…my daughter. I would do anything to keep her safe" Apollo whispered, staring at the small girl in my arms.

"You really love her don't you? None of your other children call you daddy. They looked protective over Eliana. Yet, some of the older ones looked slightly resentful. Why is that?" I asked. He sighed, quietly.

"Because they don't understand. Eliana's mother died an hour after Eliana was born. And I loved her. I really did. Just not as much as she loved me. So she didn't have the will to keep going on. Everything about Eliana reminded her of me. And when I held Eliana for the first time, her eyes opened and she looked at me. And they were your eyes I saw. It was strange. I couldn't place the eyes with the face" he commented. He tapped my nose, childishly.

"I see…you're really strange Apollo. Sometimes you're really playful and other times your morbid and your eyes burn with some kind of serious emotion. It's weird" I commented. That didn't even describe the half of it. Apollo chuckled, softly.

"Just like the sun. Burning with passion yet it gives light and light can equate to play, can't it? And we can't forget my amazing poetry" he joked. I tugged, ever so lightly on one of Eliana's curls. She snuggled up to me even more.

"Do you mean amazingly bad poetry?" I teased. He chuckled again and then tilted his head even more, inspecting me. He looked up at me, in the eye and gave me a small grin.

"What? What are you smiling about?" I demanded. The grin wasn't exactly happy. It was tainted with annoyance, bitterness, and contempt.

"You still have feelings for Percy. And every time you see him I _feel _the abrupt bitterness and the small flare of hatred for what I forbid. Why don't you ever as why I set that rule in?" Apollo asked. I buried my face in Eliana's hair, refusing to listen. I was surprised when he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Get off me."

"No. Ask me why."

"Fine! Why did you forbid your prophetesses from having relationships?" I demanded. Apollo leaned until his lips were right over mine. I flinched back but he wouldn't let me move.

"Because…I knew you would come along one day and tempt me. And so…I declared that all prophetesses abstinent" he whispered. I stared at him in shock. I bit my lip and averted my eyes.

"My brain isn't entirely in working order. What do you mean 'tempt' you?" I asked, quietly. He looked me dead in the eye.

"When I first saw Rachel Dare was in a vision. Everything about her was alluring. From her frizzy eyes to her written on clothes. But what had seduced me were her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. I saw this vision a long time ago. A very long time ago. 1000 years ago" he said, quietly, as if telling a story. He stopped and looked at me evenly, as if expecting something.

"Go on."

He took the prompt.

"And I tried to forget about her eyes. Her sensually green eyes. And I did for a while and I went back into my regular routine of awesome poetry readings, driving the sun, and flirting with the occasional girl. Then, suddenly, she came out of nowhere. She came to Camp Half-Blood and made the next Great Prophecy. So, I avoided her for a whole summer" he continued. I leaned my head on the pillow next to his face and he looked down at me before carding his fingers through my hair again.

"Why did you avoid me?" I asked, carefully keeping my voice even. His fingers were carding down towards my waist and he settled his hand there. Now…I was getting uncomfortable.

But not necessarily in a bad way.

"Because…every single thought that I've had of you since I've met you has been positively…_sinful_."

I stopped and looked at him in shock and tilted my head.

"Define sinful" I requested, quietly. His got darker and in his eyes was an emotion that I would never had expected from Apollo directed at me.

Desire. Pure desire.

"What do you think I mean, Rachel? Everything about you. The way your snap back a remark makes me want to hug you. The way you smile makes me want to kiss you. The way you glare at me makes me want to take advantage of you right then and there. What do you think I mean by sinful, Rachel?" demanded Apollo. He was annoyed now that I had been so 'stupid'.

"Why me? There are plenty of girls. Prettier girls. Smarter girls. Less weird girls. Girls that aren't me. Why me?" I demanded. Apollo stared at me in surprise.

"I don't know. But I do know that I am hopelessly and irreversibly in love with you." I covered my ears with my hands.

"Don't tell me that! Do you know what you just did? You set the prophecy in motion. You're so selfish! I don't give a damn if you 'love' me. But I won't take part in making the Earth die because I don't return your affection" I snapped. Apollo looked at me with a wounded expression.

"What…" he whispered. I looked at him evenly even though it hurt inside.

"I won't. Apollo. I won't" I swore. He leaned over me and sat up on the bed, cross-legged.

"You won't what?" he said, quietly. His eyes were growing darker.

"I will _**not**_ love you. _Δεν θα σ 'αγαπώ_. Never. Because I'm going to do what is right" I said, darkly. He closed his eyes and fell onto his back, his eyes still closed.

"What is right, Rachel? And what is wrong? A prophecy cannot be changed. I cannot just stop loving you" he murmured. I snorted in disbelief.

"You. Love me. Right. Okay, Apollo. You're being selfish and do you know how much that hurts me that you claim that you love me? Because I know it's not true and you're just being an ass now. And the prophecy you would 'fall' for me. It's not clear. It could mean you tripping on a banana peel instead of me" I snapped. Even though that was clearly unlikely.

"You're being ridiculous, Rachel. Why can't you just see that I actually _love_ you" demanded Apollo. I looked at him in sheer disbelief.

"Because how could someone like you love someone like me? Go to bed Apollo."

"What do you mean go to bed?" he demanded. I closed my eyes and my head hit the pillow.

"You heard what I said. Go to sleep or get out. Good night, Apollo" I snapped.

"_Καληνύχτα, αγάπη μου._"

***Who***

I woke up the following morning to gasps of shock. I sat up, my hair flipped to one side. Eliana was snuggled up to me, her face in my neck. Apollo was on the other side of her, his head almost touching mine. I blinked my eyes, still blurry from sleep.

I made out Percy, Annabeth, Silena, and a bunch of girls from a couple of the cabins. No idea who they were.

"What in the blazing Hades do you think you're doing in here? I'm trying to sleep" I complained. Eliana groaned and blinked her eyes open. She glared at Percy who was laughing loudly. Apollo woke up his eyes were blazing in annoyance.

"Why in the seven hells are there people in here waking me up at this ungodly hour?" he snapped. I nodded in agreement. Eliana didn't seem to. She grinned at me and grabbed my hand.

"COME ON! I want to show you the training grounds. Wake up. Take a shower. Come on!" she urged. I sighed and Apollo seemed to realize that she wasn't going to let us sleep. But there was still the question…

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded. They grinned at me and tilted their heads.

"These girls were looking for Apollo and they found you. They rushed to find Annabeth and tell her and then she told me. You guys are _adorable_" he said, teasingly cooing the last word. I snarled at him.

"Go to Tartarus and get out."

**Translation:**

_Δεν θα σ 'αγαπώ_

I will not love you.

_Καληνύχτα, αγάπη μου_

Goodnight, my love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 5

When I opened the door to my room, full dressed I wasn't surprised to see Eliana crouched on the ground. She grinned at me and tugged one of her golden curls. She was dressed in jeans and an oversized t-shirt and a bow was slung across her back. She grabbed my hand and tilted her head.

"Daddy went to work, he said. He said he'd be back later" Eliana murmured. I nodded.

"That's fine. Do you want to eat breakfast first before we go?" I asked. She tilted her head and started to shake her head when I heard her stomach growl. I laughed and picked her up, securing her on my hip.

"I guess I'm a _little_ hungry" she sighed. I laughed even louder and she gave me a pout. I rolled my eyes.

"That didn't sound a little hungry, Eliana" I said. She giggled as we walked down to breakfast. I could feel the eyes on Eliana and me. Suddenly, someone was blocking my way. I looked up at a dark-haired girl and another girl with platinum blonde hair. The dark-haired girl was exceptionally beautiful and the other girl had stormy blue eyes.

Aphrodite's daughter. And Apollo's daughter.

"Eliana! Where were you last night?" demanded Apollo's daughter. Eliana jumped and cringed into the crook of my neck.

"I-I was with Daddy and Rachel" Eliana whispered. Apollo's daughter glared at her in annoyance. The dark-haired beauty was inspecting me, quietly.

"You shouldn't lie Eliana! You know you are supposed to be at the cabin by 9 o' clock. Father said you are to return at that time. You do well to remember that next time" Apollo's daughter snapped. She reached for Eliana when I held up one hand. She jerked back, avoiding touching me.

"She was with me. And Apollo" I said, simply. Apollo's daughter's eyes narrowed as they met mine.

"I see. Well she should've been in the cabin. The precious daughter was specifically given the time 9" she hissed. I tilted my head and looked at her coldly. I decided to channel my father. Oh hell…

"You will do well to keep your tone in check. Eliana was with me, thus she was safe. Your bitterness is not a becoming trait. You should get over that quickly. It is evident that you will not be getting any more quests until you learn to get over that" I said, my voice void of all emotion. She looked at me in shock and took a step forward.

"Who the hell do you think you are to say such a thing to me? I am the cabin counselor. I said she should be there and she wasn't! She should be punished!" retorted the daughter. I tilted my head and made my eyes blank.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo. I deliver the prophecies to those who deserve them. You do not. It is a shame that the daughter of Phoebus Apollo shall not receive any of his prophecies. Now, if you could move that'd be great" I said, not revealing one emotion. I'm not too sure it worked because I ended up in a glaring contest with her. She pushed past me storming off but the dark-haired remained.

"Don't mind Rhiannon. She has…self-esteem issues. I'm Titania" she said, quietly. She stuck out her hand and shook with my free hand.

"Thanks. I'm Rachel" I said, quietly. She smiled and nodded.

"I know. You can come sit at our table any time. Anyone as pretty as you who could capture the attention of a god like Apollo has the right."

And with that she walked away.

With me gaping at her like an idiot. What is with the Aphrodite kids and knowing these things? It's positively unnatural! Eliana lifted her head and stared at me and her stomach growled again.

"Okay! Let's go eat!" I said, trying to cheer her up. She gave me a weak smile and looked down. I gave her a sad look and started to walk in silence. I sighed, inwardly.

Her siblings resented the poor girl because she was special. It wasn't fair to her. She was only 6 years old. An exceptionally smart and talented six year old. Any parent would be proud of their child for the talents that Eliana had.

But any sibling _would_ be jealous because of the extra attention they had. I could understand both points of view. Then why had I felt so _angry_ with Eliana being picked on? It was like some kind of instinct just switched on.

"Good morning, Rachel" a voice said, quietly. I turned to see Nico sitting at the Hades table with Thalia. I frowned and sat down at the table and he stared at me in surprise.

"Good morning, Nico. Good morning, Thalia. Eliana say hello" I murmured to the girl in my lap. She waved at them before looking down I set her down next to me and leaned down.

"Go get something to eat, Eliana. I'll be over soon" I murmured. She nodded, obediently and walked away, quickly. Nico and Thalia looked at me carefully. I don't get why they were reacting that way. Annabeth and Percy suddenly appeared next to them. People weren't making as much of a deal out of it as they might have been before.

"Have you noticed how similar your eyes are?" Thalia asked. I shrugged and tilted my head.

"I actually haven't. I _have_ noticed that some of her siblings don't treat her to kindly" I said, quietly. Percy looked at me inquisitively.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked. I sighed and shook my head, remembering the events.

"Rhiannon yelled at her for not being in the cabin by 9. She sneered at her and was talking about some kind of punishment. I told her that she wasn't going to be getting a quest" I said, feeling pretty happy about that.

"You seem to care a lot for a girl that you just met yesterday" Percy said, rather loudly. People seemed to think it was a normal thing so they didn't even look at him. It was rather loud anyway. I rolled my eyes but thought about what he was saying and nodded in agreement.

"I get that. I have this strange instinct that makes me want to protect her with my own life. I don't even _know_ her" I said, nodding. Annabeth froze and looked at me with wide eyes. Thalia matched her expression. Nico and Percy still looked confused.

"Um…Rachel, that's called maternal instinct" Thalia said. I shrugged, kind of knowing what it was.

"Yeah, isn't it when you care for a child and stuff? I like kids" I said. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, it's different from that. I mean, women don't get that instinct until they are pregnant and already have their child. That's…_weird_" Annabeth said. I froze but couldn't respond when Eliana wandered over. I scooted over and allowed her to sit next to me but she just settled in my lap and began to eat.

"I see…" I trailed off. I absentmindedly picked off a spanakopita from Eliana's plate and took a large bite from it. She turned around with wide eyes.

"Why did you take my stuff? I was going to eat that!" pouted Eliana. I gave her an amused look before stuffing the rest of it into my mouth. She pouted and turned away to drink some of her chocolate milk. The traditional Greek breakfast pastry seemed to catch Annabeth's attention. As did it catch Percy's.

"Eliana, you prefer a traditional Greek breakfast?" she had asked.

At the same time, Percy had made a disgusted look and asked, "Eww…you _like_ spinach?"

Thalia groaned at his childish behavior and shook her head.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? How old are you? If a six-year-old doesn't react that way to spinach then there is definitely something wrong with you. Not that I doubted that before…" Thalia teased. Percy sputtered indignantly at her before turning back to Eliana, opting to avoid a fight. That in itself surprised me. He was usually impulsive. Eliana shrugged.

"I don't really like French toast and pancakes and that stuff. I went with Auntie Artemis before, when I was younger. I was here since I was a baby and then I went to Auntie Artemis when I was 3. She showed me how to use a bow and she made me eat Greek food. I really like it" Eliana explained. She sounded slightly defensive. I ruffled her hair and laughed.

"No one's judging you, Eliana. It was just a question. No need to get defensive about it" I chastised. She nodded and finished her breakfast, leaving me with bougatsa. Bougatsa is the most delicious food in the world!

It's a pastry full of custard, cheese, and minced meat between a bunch of layers of phyllo. I ate it, hungrily and I was finished in no time.

"Rachel! Let's go to the archery tent now. Please!" she begged. I laughed and pulled her off me so I could stand up and she threw her hands up, expecting to be picked up. I picked her up and turned to the others.

"Do you guys want to come?" I asked. Annabeth nodded and stood. Percy looked a little reluctant. He wasn't very good at archery.

Actually, in all honesty, he sucked. But he still nodded anyway, probably curious as to why Eliana was so excited about going to the archery tent in the first place. Thalia sighed and shook her head.

"I haven't trained in a while. I've been busy running around for Father. He's been sending me out, trying to keep up appearances for Olympians Corporation. Di Angelo's going to help me train" she answered. Nico frowned at what she said.

"You mean be your training dummy. Don't think so, Grace" Nico said, annoyed that she had volunteered him.

"I don't believe I gave you a choice. Let's _go_" Thalia snapped before dragging Nico off. I snickered under my breath and we walked to the archery tent, people staring at us curiously. As soon as we walked in one of Apollo's children that I had never met walked over. It was a boy who looked remarkably like Apollo. But he had red hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Zero. Ready to train today?" smiled the boy. Eliana nodded and jumped down from me, suddenly standing strong and confident. Much more confident than one would expect from a six-year-old.

"Yeah! Rachel, this is my favorite brother, Cyrus" Eliana said, grinning. I looked at her curiously and then looked at Cyrus. I stuck out my hand and he took it, shaking it enthusiastically.

"I'm Rachel, the…" I started.

"The Oracle of Delphi. Of course, I know who you are" Cyrus said, cutting me off. My eye twitched slightly at the fact that he had interrupted me but I said nothing. I looked down at Eliana who wasn't there anymore. She was near a target, a beautiful bronze, silver, and gold bow. Her arrows were made of gold, bronze wrapped around the shaft of the arrow. She aimed confidently and pulled back, smoothly before letting it go.

The arrow whistled through the air before hitting the middle of the bulls-eye. I stared in shock. She must have been at least 25 feet away from the target. I turned to look at Annabeth and Percy. Their expressions mirrored my own.

"That's my Zero!" Cyrus whooped. I frowned, wondering why she was called 'Zero' by the boy. And it seems everyone else as they started shouting out Eliana by calling her 'Zero'.

"Apollo wasn't kidding…she _is_ the daughter of the sun. She hit that dead center!" Percy said, grinning madly. Annabeth's expression was more calculating and analytical.

"I think she was gifted for a reason. A reason that's not known to us yet. Any ideas, Rachel?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head and leaned back. I completely agreed with Annabeth. There was something there…

"No. But I have a feeling that you're right. But I'm sure it has nothing to do with _this_ prophecy. But I can't say that she won't be involved later" I said, quietly. Annabeth nodded and I turned to Cyrus, curiosity written on my face. He was watching Eliana shoot with her arrows, over and over again, her face the epitome of seriousness. She wasn't stopping. She had another arrow in her hand the moment she let go of one and then the arrows returned to her as soon as her quiver was empty.

"Why do you call her 'Zero'?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Cyrus turned around and smirked.

"Because there is _zero_ chance of her missing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Excuse the mother-daughter type of sap in this chapter. The song is kind of a little much but I thought it was cute…I know it's really fluffy (not romantic, pervs) but still…and it's rather short. It's just a transition to get them to New York…oops!**

Chapter 6

I looked outside at the inky night and cradled Eliana in my arms. She was sobbing in her sleep, her dreams plagued by nightmares. The nightmares created by her jealous sibling. There weren't many of them but they were still there. I thought back to when she had told me…

"_Eliana, why are you so scared of Rhiannon?" I had asked. It was only a little while ago. The light girl had refused to go back to the Apollo cabin. It suddenly dawned on me that it had hade been that girl who made Eliana scared._

"_I…she told me not to say anything" Eliana whispered. That was the first sign and my eyebrow rose._

"_Eliana. I am the Oracle of Delphi. I __**command**__ you tell me" I had said, strongly. She nodded and then broke out into tears._

"_S-she doesn't do it in front of Cyrus or my other brothers and sisters b-but she h-hates me. S-she slaps me and yells at me if I do something wrong. She sometimes locks me out of the cabin. I have to sleep in the woods but the nymphs take care of me. And…and…" Eliana trailed off and lifted the back of her shirt to expose a ragged scar. There were three parallel lines that went diagonally across her back and she let it fall back down._

"_How did that happen?" I whispered, softly. She cleared her throat and swallowed as she cried, softly._

"_She…she summoned a hellhound, somehow" murmured Eliana. That was enough explanation enough. I had nodded and kissed the top of her head._

"_It'll be okay, Eliana. I promise. I'll make Apollo bring you with him" I whispered. This had made Eliana frantic. She had begun to shake her head viciously_

"_No! No! Don't tell Daddy…please don't tell Daddy. She'll get me" she had whispered. That had been enough and I had begun to sing a lullaby to her, translating it into Greek in my head._

"_Ελάτε στάση σας κλαίει__  
__Θα είναι εντάξει__  
__Απλώς πάρτε το χέρι μου__  
__Κρατήστε σφιχτά___

_Θα σας προστατεύσει από όλους τους γύρω σας__  
__Θα είμαι εδώ__  
__Μην φωνάζετε___

_Για ένα τόσο μικρό, φαίνεσαι τόσο ισχυρή__  
__Τα όπλα μου θα σας κρατήσει__  
__Διατηρήστε την ασφάλειά σας και ζεστή__  
__Αυτός ο δεσμός μεταξύ μας, δεν μπορεί να σπάσει__  
__Θα είμαι εδώ__  
__Μην φωνάζετε___

_Γιατί θα είστε στην καρδιά μου__  
__Ναι, θα είστε στην καρδιά μου__  
__Από αυτή την ημέρα__  
__Τώρα και για πάντα περισσότερο_

_Θα σας στην καρδιά μου__  
__Δεν έχει σημασία τι λένε__  
__Θα είναι εδώ στην καρδιά μου πάντα_"

_As I ended the song she had fallen asleep_.

And that's how I was now, cradling the little girl. As I thought about what she had told me, my arms tightened around her and she hugged my shirt tighter. I stood up and walked outside of the room we shared, walking out of the Big House. I could see the Apollo cabin and I knew Rhiannon was waiting for Eliana.

"Eliana…Eliana" I whispered as I snuck into the Zeus cabin. She woke up, bleary eyed. She continued to whimper even though she was awake. I placed her on one of the empty beds and I shook Thalia awake. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"What is it?" she murmured, a little annoyed. As she awoke, someone else did as well. Well, two someones on the floor beside her bed. The other someone woke up in the bed next to Thalia's.

"What are you three doing in here?" I asked. Thalia gave a reproachful look and gave me a sarcastic look.

"You're the last one to be asking those kind of things. What?" Thalia snapped. Nico sat up, his hair tousled and without a shirt. And did he have a toned chest. Thalia seemed to notice as well and quickly turned away. I heard Percy snicker and Annabeth hit him.

"I came here because Eliana and I need to leave. And I need your help" I said quietly. Eliana froze and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Rachel…" she trailed off. I pressed my hand to my heart and she relaxed and nodded, knowing what I was signifying. She leaned back and Percy looked curious.

"Why?" he asked.

"Eliana is abused by Rhiannon. Rhiannon made her get this…" I said, turning Eliana around and exposing her back, revealing the three long ragged longs. Annabeth gasped and Percy grew pale. Thalia actually cringed at the gruesome sight. Only, Nico didn't react. He walked closer, drawn to the dark magic within the scars and he lightly brushed his fingers against it. Eliana shuddered.

"Hellhound claws…I can siphon any Underworld residue that might damage her immune system. Would you like me to?" asked Nico of Eliana. She nodded and Nico waved his hand of it, his brow furrowing only slightly. Eliana immediately sat up straighter and I could sense her aura lightening.

"We _do_ have to leave, it seems. Come on…I have to pick up my spear and shield" Annabeth said. Nico nodded in agreement and he went to the closet and took out some men's clothes and his sword I frowned.

"You have clothes here? This is Thalia's cabin…" I trailed off as he gave me a raised eyebrow. I decided not to question it. They were unnaturally close anyway. It didn't really matter, anyway. He slid on a shirt. He already had on jeans. Percy sighed and cleared his throat.

"I have to go to my cabin. I'll go with Annabeth. We'll be quiet. Maybe you should call Apollo…" Percy trailed off as Eliana looked panicked.

"No! No, don't tell Daddy" she shouted at first before becoming more quieter. Suddenly, a thought dawned on her.

"I need my bow."

"Honey, I don't think you need it…" I started. Her frown deepened.

"No! I need it. It was made by the Cyclops and blessed by Daddy, Auntie Artemis, and the daughter of Gaia" Eliana said, strongly. Annabeth looked at her in surprise and tilted her head.

"Daughter of Gaia?" she asked. Eliana turned to Annabeth with surprise.

"I don't know who she is but Daddy had her bless it. He said it'll keep me safe from the monsters," Eliana whispered. I frowned, not understanding why those words rang so clear to me. Hadn't Apollo had me bless bronze…no! Only a full mortal could be the Oracle. That was the rules. And the bronze was probably for something else.

"Okay, me and you will get that. Thalia will come with us. Nico, where are we going?" I asked as he worked off his phone, most likely setting things up.

"The penthouse in the city where we live when it _isn't_ summer" Nico answered, without looking up. I nodded and gestured for Thalia to follow and I picked up Eliana. We walked silently past the Apollo cabin before walking into the empty archery tent.

Well, we thought it was empty.

"Where are you taking Zero?" demanded a voice. Eliana's eyes widened and I turned around to see Cyrus standing there with a dark gaze.

"We're taking her somewhere safe! You couldn't keep her safe so now, it's my job" I spat in anger. Cyrus' angry eyes suddenly widened with incredulity and confusion. He shook his head.

"What do you mean? Of course, she's safe here! She's away from all the monsters and stuff!" Cyrus insisted. I scoffed in outrage and he looked at as if he'd never seen me before.

"Yeah, all monsters except your older sister. Rhiannon. She hates her and she takes out her issues on Eliana. Do you know how sickening that is? To take our problems on a child? On a six-year-old?" I snapped, my anger escalating. Thalia touched my shoulder and I looked over at her.

"Calm down, Rachel. I don't think Cyrus knew. Does he, Eliana?" Thalia asked. Cyrus watched with wide eyes as Eliana shook her head, frightened. I clutched Eliana closer. Cyrus cleared his throat.

"Do you know she'll be safe if you take her? Will _you_, a mortal, be able to protect her?" Cyrus challenged. I nodded.

"I will be able to protect her. I swear it" I promised. He nodded and handed me Eliana's bow and arrows. She slung them over her shoulder. I placed her down and she hugged Cyrus tightly.

"You'll be safe with Rachel, Zero. Go on" Cyrus said. Eliana pulled from her favorite brother and latched onto me.

"Let's go" I murmured. Thalia and I left Cyrus standing there, shooting at the targets in the darkness. We met the others at the front gate and I bit my lip as I looked back.

"Will Daddy know where I am?"

I looked at the girl in my arms and I felt that weird maternal instinct well in me again.

"Αυτό δεν έχει σημασία γιατί είμαι εδώ μαζί σας."

**Translation**

_Ελάτε στάση σας κλαίει__  
__Θα είναι εντάξει__  
__Απλώς πάρτε το χέρι μου__  
__Κρατήστε σφιχτά___

_Θα σας προστατεύσει από όλους τους γύρω σας__  
__Θα είμαι εδώ__  
__Μην φωνάζετε___

_Για ένα τόσο μικρό, φαίνεσαι τόσο ισχυρή__  
__Τα όπλα μου θα σας κρατήσει__  
__Διατηρήστε την ασφάλειά σας και ζεστή__  
__Αυτός ο δεσμός μεταξύ μας, δεν μπορεί να σπάσει__  
__Θα είμαι εδώ__  
__Μην φωνάζετε___

_Γιατί θα είστε στην καρδιά μου__  
__Ναι, θα είστε στην καρδιά μου__  
__Από αυτή την ημέρα__  
__Τώρα και για πάντα περισσότερο_

_Θα σας στην καρδιά μου__  
__Δεν έχει σημασία τι λένε__  
__Θα είναι εδώ στην καρδιά μου πάντα_

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Αυτό δεν έχει σημασία γιατί είμαι εδώ μαζί σας

It doesn't matter because I am here with you.


End file.
